Nah
by Morning
Summary: A song fic, just for the fun of it. Hopfully it loads readable


Okay you know the drill. No, I don't own the Biker Mice From Mars.  No, I'm not making a dime from writing this. No, I do not own the song that I used here and it's only for the fun of sharing my overly active imagination. The song is from Shania Twain's CD, "UP"

Nah! 

His arms felt like heaven and Charley was in a perpetual state of ecstasy as Throttle held her just tight enough to give her that, warm, safe, I'll never let anything ever hurt you, feeling. In a time when real romance seemed to be a dying art she had almost lost hope of finding someone who could send her to the other side of the universe and back with just a kiss. Well, not just a kiss, but a mind blowing, body shaking, foot popping, where have you been all my life, kiss.    

"I'll see ya tomorrow, babe," he whispered in that husky, masculine, symphony of base tones, he used for a voice.

Charley sighed contently twirling a lock of his long flaxen hair around her fingers then slipping his speck back on his face so he could see his way home. 

"I'll be here," she cooed reluctantly letting him go and smiled uncontrollably watching him throw that magnificently muscular leg over his bike. He put his helmet on and before closing the visor blew her a kiss and a cute wink and he was gone.

Charley almost floated, dreamy eyed, over to the door to pull it down for the night. Her swooning was interrupted by the sound of another bike coming down the street. She looked closer and finally made out Jack Mc Cyber's machine heading toward the entrance. Since the fiasco with Angel Reveson, he hadn't been around much, but for the last couple of days he'd been calling and she didn't make much out of it. After all, they had sort of stayed friends, even though he'd callously dumped her during their early years in college. She was long past all that drama, besides Throttle made up for any and all heartaches she might have had in the past. Heck, the way he loved her, heartache was completely take from her vocabulary.

She waited until Jack was inside then pulled the door down. He parked his bike and sat for a second until she was done. Walking over toward him she waited until he removed his helmet and smiled at him.

"Well, this is an unexpected visit. What brings you here so late?" She said in a friendly voice. 

"I was just in the neighborhood and didn't think you'd mind a little company. I'm surprised that the fur ball patrol isn't around wreaking all kinds of havoc," he sarcastically smirked, getting off his bike and securing his helmet to the back of the seat.

"The _guys_ are at the scoreboard and you can keep the wise cracks to yourself, thank you," Charley scowled not liking the tone of his last comment.

"Take it easy Charlene. I didn't mean to say anything about you little pets. I was only joking. Any way, I didn't come here to talk about Alvin and his buddies."

"Oh, what exactly did you come her for, Jack? I mean, I don't mind a visit but it's kind of late. What do you want?" Charley knew Jack well enough to figure out that this wasn't a, "I was just in the neighborhood," sort of visit.

He ignored her comment about the lateness of the hour and took a seat at the table in the corner, " You were never one for beating around the bush, huh Charley? Okay, I've been thinking a lot about us lately. 

Charley stood at a distance and raised one eye brow, "Us? I wasn't aware there had been an, us, for some time. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but time changes a man and he realizes the big mistakes he's made. Letting you go was one of those mistakes, Charlene. I know it's been a long time, but I was wondering if you would think about giving us another chance?" 

Charley looked at him, first to see if he were really serious. Then she smiled and with a twinkle in her eye, she was about to show him, just how much of a mistake he had made. Not only in hurting her as badly as he did the first time, but in having the gall to come and try to weasel his way back into her affections. Her hand when up and with the snap of a finger, Jack suddenly found himself standing in a stark white room. On the walls were huge pictures of Throttle in a number of very handsome and varied poses and one picture was of the tan Martian and Charley embraced in an ardent kiss.

Before Jack could even get his balance Charley snapped her fingers again and she was sitting on shinning chrome and black Harley very similar to the one Throttle rode. She was adorned in black leathers and a large gold mouse head earring was hanging from her left ear. Leaning on the handlebars with her hair all but covering her face; she tossed it back and flashed a beautiful, but merciless smile at the totally flabbergasted Jack. 

First violins began playing for who knows where, added to by the hard beat of drums and Charley removed herself from the bike and sauntered up to the closest picture of Throttle. She smiled up at him and ran her hand lovingly down the picture, than turned, leaned her back against it, and with her arms crossed she began to sing giving, Jack, a piercing glare that could have impaled him to the wall,

**_I thought I might begin by filling you in _**

**_ In case you didn't already know_**

**_I'll never forget how you got up and left_**

**In fact it was downright pretty low**

**_There ain't no way I wanna_**

You know I ain't gonna 

**_Take you back so don't even try_**

**_You can beg you can plead_**

**_you can sweat you can bleed_**

**_Too bad I could care if you cry._**

That's it, that's all we had fun 

**_Had a ball_**

**_It was good while it lasted _**

**_But now I'm past it_**

**It was sure **

**_It was sweet_**

**_Sure you knocked me off my feet_**

**_I missed you now and then_**

**_But would I do it all again_**

She stop and turn to contemplate Throttle's picture then looked back at Jack

**_Nah!_**

****

**_You won't find me_**

**_Naked and cold justa sittin' _**

**_on a doctors table_**

Waitin to be told justa why 

**_I'm no longer able _**

**_ To feel my heart beatin'_**

**_Give me a good reason why!_**

**_I kinda went numb _**

**_just around about the time you told me_**

**_You were movin' on and you_**

**_Said that you were gonna phone me_**

**_It's been so long and there_**

**_was nothin' wrong with the line_**

****

She struts around the room and stopped at each picture caressing the image and turned briefly to make sure Jack got the message. He stood with his mouth hanging open, not so much from the things Charley had just pulled out of thin air, but more so at the fact that she would choose that thing over him, was the woman crazy?

****

****

**_It's too late to regret it_**

But you're the one who said it 

**_We're better off being apart_**

**_I hate to be a downer _**

**_But don't bother comin round here_**

**_Cause I won't have a change of heart_**

****

**_That's it, That's all_**

**_We had fun_**

**_We had a ball_**

**_It was good while it lasted_**

**_By now I'm past it_**

**_It was sure  _**

**_It was sweet_**

**_Sure you knocked me off my feet _**

**_I missed you now and then_**

**_But would I do it all again _**

****

**_Nah! _**

**_You won't find me_**

**_Naked and cold justa sittin' _**

**_on a doctors table_**

**_Waitin to be told justa why_**

**_I'm no longer able _**

**_ to feel my heart beatin'_**

**_Give me a good reason why!_**

**_I kinda went numb _**

**_just around about the time you told me_**

**_You were movin' on and you_**

**_said that you were gonna phone me_**

**_It's been so long and there_**

**_was nothin' wrong with the line_**

****

Charley stopped at the picture of she and Throttle kissing and put her hands on her hips and shook her head at the already infuriated humiliated human male. It felt so good to let him taste just a minute portion of the sorrow he caused her. Still she knew his ire wasn't so much from her rejecting his love, but that fact that somebody beat him out, and an alien at that.

**_Nah nah  nah nah _**

**_Nah nah  nah nah _**

**_Nah nah  nah nah _**

****

****

**_Well I hope you learned a lesson_**

**_Cause you'll never be messin'_**

With my head again the way that you did 

**_It's never gonna work_**

**_You are too much of a jerk_**

**_I'm finally fed up with it_**

****

**_That's it, That's all_**

**_We had fun_**

**_We had a ball_**

**_It was good while it lasted_**

**_By now I'm past it_**

**_It was sure_**

**_It was sweet_**

**_Sure you swept me off my feet _**

**_I missed you now and then_**

**_But would I do it all again _**

**_Nah_**

****

**_You won't find me_**

**_Naked and cold justa sittin' _**

**_on a doctors table_**

**_Waitin to be told justa why_**

**_I'm no longer able _**

**_ to feel my heart beatin'_**

Give me a good reason why! 

**_I kinda went numb _**

**_just around the time you told me_**

**_You were movin' on and you_**

**_said that you were gonna phone me_**

**_It's been so long and there_**

**_was nothin' wrong with the line_**

She stuck her tongue out, teasing him like they use to do when he was a big nerd in grade school.

**Nah nah nah nah ** Nah nah nah nah 

**_Nah nah nah nah _**

**Nah nah nah nah ** Nah nah nah nah 

**_Nah nah nah nah _**

****

****

**_OOOOHHHHH_**

**_Oh Nah Nah_**

****

The lights flashed and she stood near the door in her normal clothing once more. She gave him a, " It's time for you to go, now", look and walked over to pull the garage door up and waved her hand promptly dismissing him. Jack fumed over to his bike, grabbed his helmet and roared out of the, now back to normal, garage.

Charley giggled as she pulled the door back down and locked it securely. The phone in her bedroom rang and she flew up the stairs to see the scoreboard's number flashing. She fell across the bed and smiled hearing Throttle's voice on the other end.

"I just wanted to say good night again and make sure you safely tucked in. You sound out of breath, anything wrong?"

"Nope, nothing I want to talk about now. Hey, come over early tomorrow and I'll fix you something special for breakfast."

You gotta date, night darlin.' I love ya." 

"Love you too, night."

The End


End file.
